


Somewhere Only We Know

by blamebenny



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Closeted Character, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Glee - Freeform, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Top!Blaine, bottom!Kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blamebenny/pseuds/blamebenny
Summary: Just the first chapter/drabble of a Klaine AU inspired by @kvrtcoblaine on Instagram. Basically: Closeted!Blaine is dating Rachel and still attends Dalton but is majorly pining for cute rival twink Kurt. His sophomore year, Kurt and Rachel's junior (or, season 2). I definitely plan on updating if there's any interest so let me know!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Somewhere Only We Know

Blaine Anderson was an expert at making bad decisions.

  


Sure, he was a great leader in terms of the Warblers. His experience in voice lessons, piano, and show choir camps from the age of three upwards made him a phenomenal candidate for president his senior year. He was already the favorite of many a judge and audience member when the Warblers went to competitions, and plenty of the boys looked up to him even though he was only a sophomore.

  
In his personal life, however? Blaine was terrible at understanding his own emotions. Feelings were… difficult for him. He cared entirely too much about what his friends and parents thought, and that was how he ended up stuck in a relationship with some girl he could barely bring himself to kiss. Her name was Rachel Berry, and she was the star of Dalton’s rival show choir, the New Directions. It wasn’t that he hated her, or even thought she was annoying- no, Blaine and Rachel were great friends. They went out to see musicals, they went dancing, they sang in the car together when he finally got his license and they could go out on car dates. He thought Rachel was pretty with her long, silky brown hair and dark eyes. He thought she was extremely talented- that was probably his favorite thing about her. The problem laid in their intimacy.

  


Blaine tried to like Rachel like that- he tried desperately to picture her at night when he laid in bed with a hand in his boxers. He tried to imagine wanting to kiss her. He tried to imagine the thought of her on his lap getting him… hot and bothered, but it just never worked. His mind always drifted to guys he knew, guys like Sebastian, the hot, tall blonde in the Warblers who made it clear he had a crush on him, or even better- Kurt Hummel, the cute, twinky, openly gay brunette who shared Rachel’s glee club.

  


That’s how it all began- a dirty fantasy or dream every now and then, not-so-innocent daydreams about being pushed into a supply closet at McKinley and made out with so hard he thought he’d pass out. Blaine wasn’t stupid- he knew that he could never actually date a guy. Honestly, how would his father ever look him in the eyes again if he knew the things he imagined doing with Kurt or Sebastian? Besides, he liked Rachel- hurting her feelings would make him feel terrible, and he didn’t want to lose her as a friend. He made himself feel better by convincing himself it didn’t hurt her to fantasize- as long as he wasn’t cheating, Kurt existing only in his mind didn’t really matter. Besides, Blaine wasn’t _really _gay. Thinking about Kurt or Sebastian or anyone else in… compromising positions didn’t make him gay. Wanting to marry guys or go out on dates with them and stuff did, and he had Rachel for that, right?__

____

  


____

It was a warm spring day when Blaine made his first bad decision of many. He decided to attend a glee rehearsal with Rachel at McKinley and entertain her little fantasy of him moving there to join the New Directions. 

____

  


____

The two stood outside the choir room door for a minute, Blaine smoothing down his striped shirt as he looked at his reflection in the glass. “Are you sure they won’t mind?” he asked anxiously, glancing away from himself to look at Rachel. 

____

  


____

She put a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek reassuringly. “Listen, Blaine, they all love you! And we could stand to take some advice from a Nationals champ like you,” she said giddily. “Now come on, I’ll defend you if things go south, kay?” She took his hand and led him into the room, drawing the attention of those sitting inside.  
Finn glanced up at him, giving Blaine a dirty look and then glancing from Puck back to him. “Why would you bring a Warblers spy in here, Rachel?” he asked accusingly, watching Rachel pull Blaine closer by the arm.

____

  


____

Puck stood up as if to punctuate Finn’s sentence, and Quinn joined in. “Yeah, Rachel, you know I love a man in a blazer, but someone from Dalton? Our biggest competition at sectionals?” 

____

  


____

Blaine cleared his throat and held out his hands to keep them at bay. “Listen guys, I’m not here as a Warbler. Look- no blazer or anything, I promise.” He wrapped an arm around Rachel’s shoulder and pulled her close, her head resting on his upper arm. “I’m just here as Rachel’s boyfriend, to support her. If anything I hear here tonight gets back to Dalton, you have full permission to execute me, I swear.”

____

  


____

Puck rolled his eyes and sat back down, causing Rachel to let go of Blaine’s arm and clap excitedly, but Blaine’s eye was drawn to the back corner of the room where the object of his fantasies for the past week was sitting. Kurt was looking up at the two of them, amused without saying anything. The two made eye contact for just a moment before Blaine felt his throat get tight and looked down at Rachel. “Shall we sit?”

____

  


____

Practice passed uneventfully- there was nothing, Blaine noted with a twinge of satisfaction, he’d even consider stealing for the Warblers besides some of the voices. He stood up before Rachel when the clock struck five-thirty, offering her a gentlemanly hand to help her stand and making her grin. As the couple turned to leave the room, however, a voice called out for Rachel, making her turn around. She stood on her toes and kissed Blaine’s cheek, asking him to wait for her while she consulted with Mercedes.

____

  


____

Blaine smiled and gently pushed her back into the choir room by her waist. “Go ahead Rach, I’ll meet you in the hall,” he assured as he continued to walk out. When he made it into the hallway, he leaned against one of the lockers, absentmindedly reading posters stuck onto a bulletin board. _Prom Court Nominations, Class of 2011 Valedictorians _…__

______ _ _

  


______ _ _

Blaine was shook from his thoughts when the door opened and shut. He turned his head, expecting Rachel to have finally finished her talk, but standing in her assumed place was Kurt, shoving music into his cross-body bag as he began to walk the opposite direction.

______ _ _

  


______ _ _

In a split second, Blaine made his second bad decision. “Hey, wait up!”

______ _ _

  


______ _ _

Kurt stopped in his tracks and slowly turned on a heel to look at Blaine, a curious smile gracing that face of his just like it did in Blaine’s daydreams. “No autographs,” Kurt said lightly, feeling just a little bit awkward talking to someone he’d barely met before. “And no pictures either.”

______ _ _

  


______ _ _

Blaine grinned at him and took a few steps forward to stand in front of him. “It’s… Kurt, right?” He asked, not wanting to seem too creepy. “I’m Blaine.” He stuck out a hand for Kurt to shake, trying his best not to smile even harder when Kurt accepted the shake.

______ _ _

  


______ _ _

Kurt laughed a little bit. “Believe me, I know it is. Rachel talks about you probably twenty-four seven. If I didn’t know your name from her or from the show choir blogs, I’d have to be deaf and blind.”

______ _ _

  


______ _ _

Blaine laughed back and ran a hand through his hair. It had been carefully gelled as usual that morning, but by this time in the evening it was always slightly messy and curly. “Oh, god. Yeah, I love her, but she does talk a lot.” Blaine paused, taking a second to look Kurt up and down subtly. He was wearing a cute red jacket and a little black tie- something like what Blaine would like to wear if he wasn’t stuck in his Dalton Academy uniform every day. “Are you on your way out?”

______ _ _

  


______ _ _

Kurt’s face felt hot from the way that Blaine had looked him up and down. He couldn’t tell if he was being squared up as competition, if Blaine was judging his outfit, or if it was just an innocent taking-in of his look. “Uh, yeah, I am,” he said after a hard swallow. “I’m parked in the front lot.”

______ _ _

  


______ _ _

Blaine smiled at Kurt again, tucking his hands in his pockets. “Can I walk you out? I’m waiting on Rachel, but I might as well keep some company, right?”

______ _ _

  


______ _ _

“Sure,” Kurt agreed, starting to walk alongside Blaine. “Honestly I’m shocked you’re even talking to me… aren’t you kind of a big shot at Dalton?”

______ _ _

  


______ _ _

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt as he held the door open for him. “I’m only a sophomore,” he pointed out. “Besides, nobody’s really a ‘big shot’ at Dalton. We have a really strict no harassment policy so any clique stuff gets shut down quick.”

______ _ _

  


______ _ _

Kurt’s eyes lit up as he walked through the doorway, his cheeks turning slightly pink at being let through first. “That sounds nice- it’s kind of like Hell here for… uh, gay guys.”  


______ _ _

Blaine shook his head. “Yeah, Rachel told me you get a lot of crap. It’s not like that with us. I mean, Sebastian’s gay and nobody says anything.” Blaine laughed, walking a little closer to Kurt so their shoulders brushed slightly. “Not that he’d let them.”

______ _ _

  


______ _ _

Kurt laughed alongside him, and the conversation continued breezily as the two walked to their cars. The two had an instant connection, as if they’d been friends for years and were simply reconnecting. When they reached the parking lot, Blaine cursed the walk for not being longer. He unlocked his car door and pushed the remote start button on the key fob. “It was really nice getting to talk to you, Kurt,” he said a little sheepishly. “Maybe we can get coffee sometime- y’know, if you’re in the area.”

______ _ _

  


______ _ _

Kurt smiled and looked down at his feet and then back up at Blaine. “Yeah, sure. I could give you my number?”

______ _ _

  


______ _ _

Blaine slid his phone open and handed it to Kurt, letting the older boy put his contact in. He smiled when Kurt returned it, seeing the contact sweetly labelled ‘Kurt :).’ Blaine reached out a hand to grab Kurt’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “Thanks, Kurt. I’ll call you.”

______ _ _

  


______ _ _

Being bold, Kurt took the opportunity and pulled Blaine into a quick hug. Blaine breathed in deeply and squeezed Kurt back, breathing in the boy’s sweet cologne and the soft scent of fabric softener lingering on his tee-shirt. He probably does his own laundry, Blaine mused to himself as he let go.

______ _ _

  


______ _ _

Kurt smiled, a slight flush evident on his face, and looked at Blaine for another minute before waving cutely and turning around slowly to walk to his own car. Blaine shook his head as he grinned, biting the inside of his own cheek, and opened the car door. What was he getting himself into?

______ _ _


End file.
